


Match

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona (Netflix TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: After the caress.
Relationships: Doona/IU (Persona Netflix TV 2019)
Kudos: 4





	Match

"I'm not going to marry your dad." IU was already breathing heavily from the match, so no one would even notice the deeper breath of, what, relief? 

Her leg itched from the dried blood, especially where sweat had made some of the bits flake off. It was nothing compared to the phantom itch inside. She wanted to scratch it all. Tear off her clothes to take fingernails to her flesh as the sweat dried. Find more than love on the tennis court or with a lackluster boyfriend.

As she served what might be the match point, her eyes focused on Doona. Her skirt flipped up as she returned volley. IU moved to return it, her fingers possessing the lingering feel of Doona's touch. Love doesn't wait, and neither would she.


End file.
